stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Libertaans voetbalelftal
Lees ik dit goed? Speel ik vanavond in het nationale elftal tegen Adlibita? Waaah, vlug nog wat stretchoefeningen doen! MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 17:19 (UTC) :O ja, moet ik even voorbereiden. Wie wil voorbeschouwen? :p 7 jul 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::Anders hou ik hem morgenmiddag, voel me nu niet zo lekker (teveel gecomputerd ;)) 7 jul 2008 17:22 (UTC) :::Hahaa :DD:D:D:D:D:D: --OWTB 7 jul 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::Ik ga net beginnen. Morgen is even goed. 'k los je nu wel af. :P MilesColtrane 7 jul 2008 17:25 (UTC) :::::Grapjas :P --OWTB 7 jul 2008 17:26 (UTC) Topscorers De topscorers van de Libertan League 2008 en de Libertan League 2009 moeten zeker allemaal in de selectie. Iedereen met meer dan 3 doelpunten bij voorbaat. En natuurlijk Anne Van der Bruggen als keeper (met een waarde van 150 miljoen lijkt me dat niet meer dan redelijk). 86.89.146.118 okt 7, 2009 06:19 (UTC) :FC Skeend heeft niet meegedaan aan de League, maar mag ik alsnog de aanvaller Ruud Steenbeek aanbieden? Hij scoorde één doelpunt tijdens de Beker. Twee andere Libertanen uit de club die het niet slecht deden tijdens het kampioenschap zijn: verdediger Hans Oudberghen en middenvelder Ron Eikenhardt. Of selecteert men enkel uit eersteklassers. Dat zou meer dan begrijpbaar zijn. Echocho okt 7, 2009 06:56 (UTC) Nou, ik zou zeggen: zet ze erbij. En hoe zit het met Henk Tummers? Da's ook een speler van jouw toch? Lijkt me een goede speler. 86.89.146.118 okt 7, 2009 07:45 (UTC) :Zet Joeri Capér er ook maar bij anders. En Poelstra. Je ziet maar. Alle spelers die meer dan 3 doelpunten hebben gemaakt in de league of in de beker mogen er wat mij betreft in. Al denk ik niet dat ik hiervan de baas ben, da's de Voetbal Bond. 86.89.146.118 okt 7, 2009 07:46 (UTC) ::Ja, maar Tummers en Capèr zijn geen Libertanen. Dat is toch de regel bij een nationaal elftal? Echocho okt 7, 2009 07:48 (UTC) Ze spelen hier al zolang dat ze onderhand de nationaliteit wel zullen hebben. Alleen Berghop is trouwens een geboren Libertaan (Molenbeker), van der Bruggen is ook een geboren Nederlander. Er is dus geen probleem mee dat Capér en Tummers ook in de selectie belanden. 86.89.146.118 okt 7, 2009 07:50 (UTC) Anne Anne Van der Bruggen is hierbij geaccepteerd als keeper (Pierlot) :Toppertje! :D 86.89.146.118 okt 7, 2009 07:47 (UTC) Alexandru Alexandru is morsdood. Wie neemt nu dit elftal onder zijn hoede? Misschien Mr. Skeend EchoCho? Of de Voetbal Bond? Misschien Pierlot? Oh nee, die is ook al dood... :) Dr. Magnus okt 7, 2009 14:58 (UTC) : Ik okt 9, 2009 18:00 (UTC) Franzoi Ik heb ipv Stef Joosens van Muntegu Pietro Alberto Franzoi opgesteld, één van de topscorers van de league. Dat lijkt mij als scout verstandiger. Kijk bij het opstellen van spelers aub in League naar de topscorers: die wil je in de selectie hebben. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 13:15 (UTC) : Ja hoor. alleen die Pietro Alberto Franzoi is middenvelder en geen aanvaller, dus.... Verder mag je zulke dingen gewoon melden hoor, jij bent tensloote scout. :P okt 19, 2009 17:53 (UTC) Micronations You should put that Libertas participated in the Micronations World Cup. We can even make them a champion in one of the tournaments. HORTON11: • 12 dec 2012 17:51 (UTC) and you should speak in dutch since this is a dutch wiki. Ibrahim Jansen And you need some "handtekening"! Wabba The I (overleg) 15 dec 2012 18:47 (UTC) Well Libertas can still make it to the World Football championship for 2014. It's not world cup but still something. HORTON11: • 12 okt 2013 16:03 (UTC) Okay! But I am warning you. Libertas is participating in the FIFA World Cup 2014 qualifications. Wabba The I (overleg) 12 okt 2013 16:15 (UTC) You guys didn't qualify, right? HORTON11: • 12 okt 2013 16:19 (UTC) : We can't have wikination actually going, but we have the WFC to make up. HORTON11: • 12 okt 2013 16:20 (UTC) Libertas' ranking Libertas is in de tweede positie in WNFA rankings. You might want to add that to the page. HORTON11: • 10 nov 2013 21:38 (UTC)